


Unexpected

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Sunrise Cafe [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Greg, Alpha James, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Mycroft, Original Character(s), Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft thinks he is going through menopause and is surprised to discover he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rare Pair Bingo Prompt: Confused
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Lots of thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for all of her help

Mycroft’s POV  
For the last few weeks he had been having higher than normal temperatures, rather moody, and he had missed his last heat even though he had not been on his suppressants. Actually, he hadn’t told his mate that he had stopped taking them two months ago since it takes them two weeks to cycle through his system in order for him to go into heat. But it never happened. He was off of them and he still had not had his heat. Combining that with his lack of sex drive, the mood swings, needing to urinate more often, and the change in body temperature he was pretty certain he was going through menopause.

While he had known for years he would never have his own child, this seemed to drive a sharper pain than he had expected through him. Now it wasn’t just something the doctors had told him. It was a fact.

Closing his eyes, he forces himself to calm down. This is not going to affect his relationship with his mate. His alpha had accepted before they were ever bonded that he was never going to have pups. So why is he fretting about it now? It must be the hormones and emotions brought on by "the change". He hated that phrase, unfortunately he is sure it fits.

How to tell his mate?

Shaking his head, he groans as he stares at the papers in front of him.

“Sir?” his assistant murmurs, pulling him out of his mind.

Quickly, he replays the comments she has made since entering the office to determine if there was something he needed to respond to. When he comes up with nothing, he glances at her questioningly.

“Is something wrong? You have been acting off for the last few weeks. Is there anything I can help with?” She asks quietly, “I’d like to think we are friends, or close to it, after nearly twenty years working together.”

Several moments pass in silence before he sighs and motions to the seat across from him.

Settling on the edge of the chair, the dark-haired beta waits patiently for him to figure out what he wants to say, her phone lowered, eyes on him.

“I think I am going through menopause,” he eventually states, a tinge of sadness filling his voice despite his best efforts.

“Have you gone to see John or your doctor yet?” she asks after thinking about it for a few minutes.

Blinking, he stares at her. He had not even considered going to see John. That was actually a brilliant idea. He could drop in to visit. Something he had done fairly often since the return of James and the birth of the twins. As an omega and a doctor, the younger man would be able to easily check and see if he was going through menopause or not without it becoming common knowledge. Perhaps he should stop today after work if he is not at the café.

“John is at home today, not the clinic or café.” His assistant announce after quickly checking her phone.

He nods distractedly, wondering how much more he has to get done today.

“Why don’t you get going, Mycroft?” She suggests before continuing. “There is nothing major that you must handle on the schedule for the rest of the day.”

“Ah, yes, good,” taking a deep breath, he forces his mind to clear, or at least become a bit more controllable. “Thank you, Allie.”

She smiles, nodding once as she comments, “You are an excellent boss, and a good person to call friend. I just want you to be happy. Since this is stressing you, the best way to make it less stressful is get a definitive answer about what it is.” Her smile turns mischievous as she remarks, “Besides, as your cousin, I am hoping for the improbable.”

Sighing, he fights the urge to roll his eyes, “You know that it is more like impossible than improbable.”

“Whatever, it is still what I am hoping for. Now shoo,” she tells him before standing and heading towards the small office attached to his.

“If you are sure,” he murmurs as he straightens his paperwork and stands.

Her only answer is soft laughter as she slips into her office and shuts the door.

Heading out of the building, he is not shocked to see the sleek black car waiting for him with Tobias in the driver’s seat.

“Baker Street,” he informs the younger man, even though he knows Allie would have told him where he is going.

Nodding once, the driver puts it in gear and smoothly pulls away.

Absentmindedly, he fidgets with his umbrella as the car passes through the streets. He does not like the nervousness, worry, and sadness that seem to have taken over his mind. Hopefully, after this visit he will feel better. However, that is not a sure thing. When the car pulls to a stop in front of the doctor’s home, he attempts to wipe his expression clear before sliding silently out of the car.

Just before he shuts the door he remarks, “I will call when I am ready to go.”

“Sir,” the beta responds with a nod.

As soon as the door is closed, he turns and heads to the flat, not even bothering to watch as the sleek vehicle pulls away.

He has just lifted his hand to knock when the door flies open, little Cara standing on the other side beaming up at him.

“Uncle Mycroft!” the little blonde exclaims as she grabs his arm to tug him in and hug him. She has done that every time he has visited for as long as he can remember.

Smiling, he hugs the little girl back, gently pressing his lips to the top of her head. Since the last time he saw her three weeks ago she has grown another two inches, her hair has gotten noticeably darker by a few shades closer to the roots, and her nose has several adorable little freckles.

“Da! Cara’s hogging Uncle’s attention!” He hears her twin holler from the top of the steps.

“Both of you let Mycroft get in the flat before you start swarming him. Gezzz, offer tea. No acting like your Uncle Sherlock.” Their omega father states as he emerges from the kitchen and smiles at him. “Hello Mycroft.”

“Good afternoon, John,” he replies without actually letting go of Cara. He can smell the pleasure coming off the little girl.

“Go do your homework, Cara. You too, Jake,” the blonde omega orders his offspring.

“But…” the little girl whines.

“Now Cara, you may visit with him after you are done if he has time.” The doctor orders firmly.

Sighing, she lets go and slouches her shoulders before meandering away, “Yes, Da,” she grumbles.

Shaking his head, the blonde omega rolls his eyes, “Come in the kitchen, I am working on dinner.”

“Alright,” he replies, following the younger man into the other room and settling on the chair against the wall.

“Have you come for a confirmation?” the younger man asks after putting water on the stove and returning to chopping vegetables.

Flushing, he spins his umbrella and nods before remembering that the other omega’s back is to him. “I, yes, I believe I have started menopause.”

The younger man stops what he is doing, turning to face him.

“I think we are on different pages Mycroft,” the blonde remarks as he steps closer to him, his nose twitching. “James, come here,” he calls out as he stops just a few feet away, looking at him.

A few moments later, the taller blonde comes striding in, his limp more noticeable than the last time he saw him. “Yes, love?” the alpha queries, his nose wrinkling slightly.

“What do you smell?” the younger man inquires lightly, eyes flickering only momentarily to his mate.

Eyes narrowing, the older man glances between them, before nodding once and taking a deep breath. “Carrots, celery, onion, roast beef, green beans, pineapple, peach, fresh bread, dish soap, stale water, Cara is annoyed and happy, Jake is frustrated and bored, you’re curious and content, Mycroft is,” the older man suddenly stops, turning to face him and taking another deep breath. “Oh. That’s why you wanted to know what I smell.”

“I’m right?” the blonde omega inquires with a smile.

“You are, as the doctor I’ll let you tell him,” the retired major remarks before withdrawing from the room.

His eyes sweep over the two of them trying to read their conversation. He cannot believe what he determines they are discussing. There is no way. It is not happening.

“Be right back,” the doctor remarks over his shoulder as he heads towards where he knows the basement is. A few moments later he returns carrying a needle and two pregnancy tests. “Roll up a sleeve Mycroft,” the younger man orders him setting the test on the table and pulling on a pair of gloves.

While he is doing so, the blonde grabs an alcohol wipe out of the first aid kit, and coming back over to him. Once his arm is bared, he rolls it over and presents inner arm to the smaller man, watching as he uses the wipe to sterilize the vein in his arm before taking the cap off the needle. Carefully, he feels for the vein, gently pressing it into his skin, getting the vein on the first try and slowly drawing blood. When the tube is at one-eighth full, he carefully pulls it out, pressing a gauze pad to the puncture hole. He takes over the gauze pad while John places the blood where the pregnancy tests would traditionally be peed on.

“Eight minutes and you will have your answer,” the omega states as he puts everything away.

He is unsurprised to see the sealable bio-waste container under the sink.

Once the smaller man is done with that, he comes back over with a band-aid, having him move the gauze away so he can put it on. He then goes back to cooking, allowing the silence between them. One thing he has always been happy about is the easy way the younger man handles silence and does not feel the need to fill it with meaningless words. No wonder the omega works so well with his brother. He is good at reading the situation and making a choice on how to act accordingly.

Exactly eight minutes after the doctor had first dropped his blood onto the tests the blonde washes his hands and checks them, nodding silently before passing him both tests.

He stares at them seeing the double bright lines on both.

“Congratulations, Mycroft, you have done the improbable and gotten pregnant.” The younger man tells him softly. “Do you want to discuss how to deal with it with me, or would you rather make an appointment with your omega doctor?”

Blinking at him a bit lost, he is still trying to compute what he was just told. How is this possible? He has not been in heat in thirteen months. It has been four months since the last time he was sexually active with his mate. Omega males do not get pregnant outside of their heats so how could he be pregnant? He had wanted a child for years. A creation born of his and his mate’s blood but had resigned himself to never having one, particularly after they decided not to use their siblings DNA even though it had been offered. He had worried about rejecting the child because it wasn’t theirs or the child rejecting them as was possible with alpha and omega children.

He comes out of his mind when he feels two small pair of arms wrap around him, both children nuzzling his shirt. His arms come up to wrap around them, pulling them a little closer and laying his head against the top of Jakes. Several minutes pass in silence as he holds them while he calms down.

“Go finish your homework,” he hears John state once he is calm.

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath before looking at the doctor, “Thank you John.” He takes another deep breath before continuing, “I would appreciate it if you would do my care, but understand if you would prefer me going to my primary omega doctor.”

Smiling, the younger man nods before fetching a pad of paper. When he gets back, he puts the food in the oven before settling on the other chair in the kitchen. “I’ll do it, actually it might be best, you are going to be high risk and I deal with high risk all the time. If there comes a point when I think you are too high a risk, or I cannot handle something, I will call in a specialist.”

The next two hours while the roast is slowly cooking is spent with the two of them discussing the changes he will need to make to his life, what the dangers are, and how he can reduce chances of miscarriage. Because John is a thorough doctor, they arrange to meet at the clinic for him to have a full battery of tests to see exactly how far along he is.

He is only a little surprised when his mate shows up, still wearing the clothes he left for work in. The alpha cocking his head to the side and listening carefully to everything John has to say while gently wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.  One calloused hand resting against the top of his stomach, his attention completely focused on the blonde. Some of the conversation is a repeat from his conversation with John, but it is all information the doctor feels his mate needs as an alpha. The two easily talking about things most would be embarrassed over with their shared history.

When the food is done, the six of them sit down together to have dinner. The conversation changes to about the twins who are excited to see their uncles and want to update them on everything that has happened since the last time they visited. For a few minutes after dinner, they visit before leaving.

Through it all only one thing keeps going through his mind in a continuous loop: October 20, 2020, the day his life was changed forever by news he never expected.


End file.
